1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital cameras and, more particularly, to a digital camera which generates a still image signal of one screen on the basis of the first charge produced due to first exposure by the image sensor and the second charge produced due to second exposure by the image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an example of a conventional digital camera of this kind as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 75118-1999[H04N5/335, H04N5/232] laid open on Mar. 16, 1999. This prior art aims at generating a still image signal extended in dynamic range by combining the charge acquired by long-time exposure and the charge due to short-time exposure. In the prior art, however, the short-time exposure is carried out after the completion of the long-time exposure. This increases the total time needed for exposure, thus resulting in a blurred picture taken of a subject moving at high speed.